


Dress Up

by deathbyoon



Series: for people with a nct fratboy agenda [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Servant, Multiple Orgasms, Pampering, Party, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyoon/pseuds/deathbyoon
Summary: The annual university halloween party is here and the boys needed costumes in order to join in on the fall festivities. So, Johnny goes out and buys him and his two boyfriends their costumes.(basically Johnny uses this chance to make his boyfriends dress up in those "sexy" costumes)





	Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello xx
> 
> thank you for reading this random fic i thought up at literally 3 am. i hope you enjoy and this lil work is apart of a series for me to continue to push my frat boy line agenda for nct.
> 
> if you want to read the other works, just click the little arrow in the tags!
> 
> okay, thank you for reading again, pls have a good day x

_"How did this happen?" Jaehyun asked, walking out of the bedroom, Yuta following close behind._

_"What do you mean?" Johnny asked, a slight smirk forming on the corner of his lips._

_Jaehyun and Yuta stood in the living room, full view for their other boyfriend, who was sitting on the couch, to ogle at their skimpy halloween costumes. Jaehyun raised an eyebrow as he placed his pale hand on the black lace of the corset that set well on his hips._

_"Are you fucking with me? with **us**, Johnny Suh?" Jaehyun bit back._

_oh shit..._

\--

It was two days until halloween and Jaehyun and Yuta were busy as hell. Jaehyun had a big project that was worth 60% of his grade and had to put all his focus and energy into that if he wanted to continue his major without going through a mental breakdown and changing it **again**.

Yuta had a big soccer game two days after Halloween. He been working hard after classes at his practices and hasn't been able to come home without feeling exhausted and sore. 

Johnny however was on the easier side. He didn't have any big projects or works for his classes and his basketball team don't start practices until after the big halloween party for the university. So, he had alot of free time.

He laid on the couch, with a old copy of Stephen King book in his right hand while the left hand laid on his stomach. Jaehyun was stuck in his room, trying to fix up his final presentation before he presented it tomorrow.

Johnny sighed, bothered by the fact that he hasn't been able to properly hang out with his boyfriends due to their busy schedules. He put his book down on the dark coffee table and rubbed his eyes. It was probably 11 pm, usually the time Yuta would come home and he did.

The apartment door opened and was closed by the Japanese as he shucked off his cleats, and instantly taking off his dirty and sweaty jersey, wanting to feel the cold air hit his body quicker. He sighed at relief as he felt exhaustion wash over him.

"Hey Yuyu." Johnny said from the couch, prompted up to see his cute soccer player.

"Hey John." Yuta weakly smiled, so tired that his eyes were drooping.

"Aw, come here, angel." Johnny said, making his left hand call his cute boyfriend over who trudged over and laid his gross body over his boyfriend's clean one.

Johnny didn't mind, he was just glad to hold his boyfriend again.

"Wanna go to sleep?' Johnny asked, running his long fingers into his soccer player's sweaty locks, slightly cringing at the dampness but he knew that Yuta needed this.

"Bath...first." Yuta mumbled against Johnny's chest, you can practically feel him pout.

Johnny smiled and nodded. He gentle giant got up, making Yuta straddle his lap until getting off and sitting on the cushion as the giant stood. He smiled softly and turned to Yuta who's arms were up and ready for Johnny to carry him and Johnny lovingly did. He cradled his cute boyfriend, with an arm under his knees and an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Let's get you to the bath, baby." Johnny whispered into Yuta's ear, kissing his temple as he walked through the living room and down the hall and opening the white door on the right to the only bathroom of the apartment.

Johnny let Yuta down, who was dozing off but quickly woke up to strip off his clothing. Johnny plugged the tub and turned on the hot water, letting the water flow as he added some bath soap into the water, swishing the soap into the water.

"Hey John..." Yuta muttered, voice quiet and slightly rasped.

Johnny turned and looked up at his gorgeous boyfriend who was standing naked in front of him, his beautiful body on full display....but Johnny was trying to not pop a boner at his sleepy boyfriend.

"Yes, baby? What do you need?" He smiled softly at his tired baby, his large hand engulfing into Yuta's smaller one, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand.

"Costumes...don't forget to buy them, okay? Jae and I are..." Yuta paused, opening his mouth to take a well-deserved yawn, "busy...please get them for us." Yuta said sleepily, just wanting to take a quick bath and knock the right out into the bedroom.

Johnny smiled and nodded, "Yes, I'll take care of it, now come and take your bath." Johnny said sweetly, standing from the edge of the tub and moving to the side, helping his cute boyfriend into the warm water, letting him take a peaceful bath.

-

Johnny looked through the different racks of costumes, trying to find the right ones for him and his cute boyfriends. 

Johnny really wanted to match with them, something the three of them can be all together so they can be indirectly matching as a couple instead of best friends _(that somehow the whole campus still believes that they are.)_

All the costumes were cheesy and obnoxious. It would either be a ratty looking witch, a chippendale construction worker, or a slice of toast.It was frustrating the basketball player.

_All he wanted was cute outfits that weren't basic, is that really hard to ask?_

The store clerk saw Johnny struggling with the selection that was out and decided to help him. She walked over and tapped the giant's shoulder, making him turn to see a _very short _girl in front of him who was dressed very cute and festive.

She had on cute black and orange striped tights with back overall shorts that covered her uniform shirt. She smiled kindly to Johnny, "Hello, sir. Is everything okay? Do you like our selection?" she asked kindly, eyes curious and Johnny couldn't help but sigh.

"It's a good selection but, um," Johnny started, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, "It just doesn't have what I want for my significant others." Johnny tried to explain and the girl understood quickly, nodding to Johnny complaint.

"I see..." she says, a little puzzled at the 'others' than 'other' part but she wasn't going to question, "We have more couple like costumes in the back if you like me to pull them." she said, looking at Johnny who's eyes were practically sparkling.

"Can you please show me?" Johnny asked with a slight bit of excitement in his voices and the store clerk couldn't help but think it was wholesome.

She nodded and turned her heel, going back to the counter as Johnny followed her. She went behind the counter, unlocked the dark wood door and walked inside, closing it slightly as she turned on the light in what Johnny was assuming at the back room storage.

She then emerged with a big pile of plastic sealed costumes, placing them all over the glass counter that was showing separate masks, fake jewelry, and face paint. She huffed a proud sigh, and smiled at the selection.

"Okay, so these are better selections for our couples who want a couple costume, but you know, it's not so cheesy or obvious." She rambled cutely with a kind smile to Johnny.

"Oh, wow, thanks." Johnny said, looking over the plastic sealed bags, reading the titles of the costumes.

"Yes, of course! Tell me which one you would like to purchase, I'll be reorganizing the ranks." The sales associate said while walking away from Johnny and the front counter to go fix the racks and racks of costumes that have been manhandled by so many costumes previously.

Johnny pondered over the costumes. Some of them were really good and Johnny liked them a lot. 

_But...it didn't feel right._

Johnny sighed yet again and felt bad. He understood the poor girl took them down for them but, it wasn't what he exactly want.

He turned around and saw the girl fix the rank of clothes. He walked towards her, tapping her shoulder which causes her to turn to Johnny, he cute smile shining.

"Yes? It everything good? Found one you liked?" She asked, her hands clasped together, fingers interlocked.

"Um, actually.." Johnny said, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Mmm, no good?" She asked, pulling her lips to the left side of her mouth in defeat.

"Yeah..I'm sorry." He said, genuinely feeling really guilty. She chuckled softly and waved him off, "Don't worry. Is there anything you would like to see?" She asked, looking at Johnny and Johnny just shrugged.

"I don't know," he said, looking at her, hand being released from his nape, "Do you have any ideas?" Johnny asked, seeing if the young sales associate would have anything to offer.

"Hmm..." She pondered, fingertip tapping her chin, "I might have something in mind...Come with me," She said with a bright smile, and walked again to the counter, Johnny again following her.

She grabbed the costumes on the counter and put them back into the storage and grabbing another costume that might be something that Johnny would like.

She placed the couple costume down on the counter and showed it to Johnny, "How about this one?" She asked, confident in her decision.

Johnny's eyes widen, eyebrow raised as he smiled smugly, "It's fucking perfect." He said with a soft chuckle, looking at the two outfits, "But, um..." He trailed off and the girl's ears perked up, "Can I get a second one of this?" He pointed at the black outfit and she smiled, going back into the storage to receive a second one.

_Johnny was extremely excited for Halloween now._

-

It was finally the day of the halloween campus party. Everyone was buzzing the campus grounds as they saw different clubs set up halloween decorations around the main courtyard and set up their booths for the festivities and games.

Johnny walked down the campus yard, seeing the homemade ghosts hanging from the campus light posts, and the sparse jack o' lanterns on some hay bales. It was truly a cute sight.

He walked out of the university's gates and down a few blocks to get to his and his boyfriends' apartment. He entered the complex and made his way to their floor, opening the door to the apartment and dropping his bag on the floor, taking his converses off and his tan leather jacket off to set down on the dining chair.

"I'm home!" Johnny called out, placing his physics textbook down, hearing a door open in the hallway and fast patters of footstep ascend towards him.

"Johnny!" A bright smile flashed before him and long limbs tackled the giant into a huge hug, causing him to stumble back a bit, smiling large at his cute japanese boyfriend who greeted him.

"Hey baby, how was your day off?" Johnny asked, stroking the dark hair that Yuta had dyed to and Johnny loved it a lot.

"It was good, having no practice for once is honestly the most amazing feeling," He muttered into Johnny's shoulder, snuggling into the giant's warmth, "I don't know why I stayed on that stupid team, the freshmen are a piece of work." He huffed which caused the giant to chuckle, wrapping his strong arms around the smaller frame of Yuta.

"Because you love soccer, yuyu," An another deep voice was heard at the end of the hall, causing the two in embrace to look and turn to see their other boyfriend, Jaehyun standing there, leaning against the dusty colored wall, arms folded with a cute smile on display.

"Mm..I'm regretting that I like the stupid sport," The japanese mumbled, pouting against Johnny's shoulder as Johnny called over Jaehyun with the wave of his hand which Jaehyun complied to.

Jaehyun placed his hand on Johnny's free shoulder, leaning up and kissing his american boyfriend on the lips, causing Johnny to smile and pull him closer by his arm wrapping around Jaehyun's frame and a strong tug to the side of his body.

"Don't make Yuta even more sad," Johnny chuckled when he pulled from the kiss, looking at Yuta who had a soft smile resting on his lips now, "Come on, we have a halloween party to go to, lets go change?" He suggested between the two.

The two looked up at him, Jaehyun's eyebrows furrowed, "You got our costumes?" He asked, not realizing that he hasn't paid attention to his surroundings for a while now due to being focus on his project. Johnny nodded, caressing the swimmer's cheek with a gentle smile on his lips.

"Mhm, went and got our outfits, They should be under the bed for you two," Johnny explained to his two boyfriends, "Mine should be there too, but I want to wait to see yours first." Johnny said, with a smug grin on his face but Jaehyun nor Yuta caught it.

"Okay, we should get dressed then," Jaehyun said, sighing softly, "And put on a little show for you, daddy," Yuta whispered into Johnny's ear, nibbling on the lobe which caused Johnny to hum sweetly, Jaehyun smiling at the soccer player's antics.

"Come on, yuyu. Let's go change." Jaehyun said, moving from Johnny and extending his hand out for Yuta to take. Yuta stopped biting Johnny and turned to his other boyfriend, smiling sweetly at him before taking his hand. They both walked down the hallway into their room, doing a shy wave of goodbyes to Johnny who waved back. Johnny smirked when they went inside the room and take a comfortable seat on the couch.

Johnny waited on the couch, for what seemed like forever. He tipped his head back, looking at the white ceiling until he heard a loud 'What the fuck', and judging by the voice, it must have came from Jaehyun. Johnny's head whipped up, leaning his body to the right to look down the hall but the bedroom door seemed to stay close with the lights still on.

The the bedroom lock clicked, muffled footsteps were coming down the hall.

"How did this happen?" Jaehyun asked, walking out of the bedroom, Yuta following close behind.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked, a slight smirk forming on the corner of his lips.

Jaehyun and Yuta stood in the living room, full view for their other boyfriend, who was ogling at their skimpy halloween costumes. Jaehyun raised an eyebrow as he placed his pale hand on the black lace of the corset that set well on his hips.

"Are you fucking with me? with _us_, Johnny Suh?" Jaehyun bit back. 

Johnny kept his smirk, getting himself off the living room couch and walking towards his angry boyfriend, who was practically fuming from the skimpy and lacey black outfit. When Johnny went costume shopping, the store associate showed him the sexy french maid outfit and Johnny couldn't help but fantasize what his boyfriends would look in it, with the lace hugging them all the right places and the dark color making their skin and brown eyes pop even more. 

"What? You both look great," Johnny said, not even looking at his boyfriend's faces but at their bodies, and how both their well-fit bodies looked so amazing in the black lacey corset, the cute frilly black skirt that matched with black knee high tights and lacy garter. The two boyfriends even had the little white hat on their heads, a black velvet choker, but held the white apron in their hands, obviously not wanting to finish the outfit.

"That's not the point, John." Jaehyun said through gritting teeth. Jaehyun was looking forward to the halloween party, it was going to be his first time since every year before he had extremely swim practice and this was the first time his swim team canceled practice for pool cleaning and he was ahead with his project.

Johnny didn't listen, making his right hand roam to Yuta's body which responded well to Johnny's large hand, The hand graced over Yuta's body, feeling the black latex and lace tickle along his side, feeling the warmth of Johnny's callous palm, biting his lip when the hand roamed off to his hip and down his thigh, flicking the black garters.

"Yuta seems to like it." Johnny smirked at his smaller boyfriend who was a blushing mess at Johnny's soft caressing around his body. Yuta couldn't lie and say he didn't like Johnny's touches and attention with the outfit on, but it's way more skimpy than he expected Johnny to pick, "B-But Johnny, now we can't go..." Yuta muttered under his breathe, hard eyes of Johnny staring at him.

Jaehyun suddenly understood the situation and got even more pissed, "Did you fucking do this on purpose?" Jaehyun asked, crossing his arms over his lacy chest, and Johnny shook his head, "Not exactly. At first, I tried to look for genuine outfits but then I saw these.." Johnny said, gesturing at the french maid costumes, "And I really couldn't resist," Johnny explained, shrugging his shoulders at his angered boyfriend.

"And what the fuck were you suppose to be?" Jaehyun asked and Johnny smiled brightly, "The millionaire employer," Johnny said with ease even with Jaehyun being very close to punching him in the face.

"Why in the fuc-" Jaehyun was cut off by Johnny's hand grabbing the back of his head, and smashing his lips to Johnny's. Jaehyun moaned into the hot kiss, not expecting it at all, hands on Johnny's taut chest as Johnny lazily swirled his tongue into Jaehyun's mouth until pulling Jaehyun's head back by his hair, causing Jaehyun to groan and eyes glossy to Johnny.

"Because I call the shots," Johnny said in a deeper, more sultry voice, "Because I make you wither and moan at every action and touch I do to you," Johnny said while kissing Jaehyun's jaw and the part right below his ear, "Because you two are little maids who listens to their master," Johnny was smiling smugly at how Jaehyun quivered at his words.

"Now," Johnny trailed off, turning his head to see a blushing Yuta with his bottom lip being nibbled by his teeth, bashful and sweet to Johnny's eyes, "Are you going to treat your master well?" He caressed Yuta's cheek, who nuzzled into the warmth, nodding obediently.

"Good boys." Johnny smirked

-

Not even a few moments later, Johnny was on the couch, pants and underwear pulled down and his white t-shirt raised up to his waist, moaning with his head tipping back as he felt two tongues licking his hard and thick member and plush lips kissing that redden tip, making Johnny lose it.

"Oh, fuck, someone hurry and deep throat me," Johnny growled through his teeth which made Jaehyun and Yuta whimper.

Yuta and Jaehyun were kneeling on the ground, the maid attire completely on them as they felt the lacy underwear that Johnny provided for them in the costume, creating friction to their own members, making them hot and bothered.

Yuta decided to make the first move and took Johnny's tip into his mouth, sucking at the throbbing head and swirling his skilled tongue around it. Johnny bit his lip to hold in his moaning as he felt Yuta push more of Johnny into his mouth. Letting the thick and large member hit the back of his throat, choking and gagging on it before he pulled out, softly coughing at the feeling of his mouth being completely full. Johnny lift his head up and looked at Yuta who was drooling all over his outfit, lips all red and puffy now, eyes somewhat blown and glossy, after attempting to swallow Johnny's monster.

"You okay, yuyu?" Johnny asked, petting the soccer player's cheek and he nodded, kinda out of it at that point.

"Mmm, Yuta's not used to eating your cock, master," Jaehyun said, smiling sweetly at Yuta who was licking his lips, trying to clean up his image, "Please excuse him, he's trying to make you happy," Jaehyun explained, kissing Yuta's cheek, making the japanese blush.

"Hm, he did make me happy, he's a good maid." Johnny said, looking down at Yuta who blushed even more.

Even though Yuta doesn't admit it, he's very submissive, especially to Johnny. All he wants to do it make Johnny happy and make him feel good that sometimes he goes too deep into character and loses himself. Yuta was also a switch, and usually knows when he dominate or wants to be dominated. And right now, he wants to be dominated. So, did Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun, suck my cock like a good maid," Johnny let his fingers ghost to Jaehyun's chin and pull the pale one's mouth to the redden tip of his cock, and he smiled deliciously at the cock, "And Yuta, come up here and make out with your master," Johnny said, grabbing Yuta's arm and hoisting him u to the couch, grabbing the back of his neck and smashing their lips together.

Yuta moaned and whimpered loudly into Johnny's mouth , hands pawing at his taut chest as Johnny aggressively shoved his tongue into Yuta's mouth, taking over the entire make out and overpowering Yuta's senses. 

Jaehyun made quick work to Johnny, mouth engulfing the redden tip and swallowing the entire meaty length into his mouth, moaning around the massive cock in his mouth as it filled his mouth and throat so perfectly.

Yuta began to yelp when he felt Johnny's hand on top of the lacy panties, grind against his hand with his cock, providing the friction Yuta needed.

He gasped at the feeling of finally being touched and he tensed up at the action, throwing his head back and letting out a moaning sigh as his cock twitched and spurted fussily in the panties, leaving a large damp spot all over the front.

Johnny pulled away from the kiss and stared at Yuta's panties, feeling the wetness on his palm as his cock continue to softly twitch in his hand. 

"Holy shit, did Yuta squirt?" The voice from the ground asked, Johnny looking briefly at Jaehyun who's eyes were widen and lips all puffy and red from the blowing, then back at Yuta who's brown eyes were blown and darken, his whole body moving due to his panting from lack of air from the make out and over stimulation that's been created in the panties since they started.

"Yeah, pretty much," Johnny nodded, looking at his bashful boyfriend who just realized what happened and covered his face with his hands, only to have Jaehyun's hands grab his wrists and pull them away from his face, pining them to the couch as he straddled the blushing boy's lap, eyes harden on his face.

"That's so fucking hot, yu," Jaehyun said, absolutely speechless at how ethereal Yuta looks right now, "You're so fucking hot, that was probably the hottest thing i have ever seen," Jaehyun said, leaning down to his cute boyfriend, who was blushing more than before, "You make me want to wreck you like a little bitch and pamper you like a baby," Jaehyun smirked at his boyfriend's soft whimpers.

"Please, fuck me, Jaehyun.." Yuta whimpered, and Jaehyun lost his shit. He surged forward and captured Yuta's lips into a fierce lip lock, moans and whimpers escaping from the twos mouths, as they swirled their tongues and nip each other's lips.

"Fuck him good, Jaehyun. I think I'm just going to enjoy the show." Johnny smirked from the side, watching his two boyfriends make out with each other, enjoying the show that was given.

"Yes, master." Jaehyun pulled from the kiss and smirked at Johnny, then looking at the sub spaced Yuta. He removed his hads from Yuta's wrists and made the soccer player lay on the couch, his head on one of Johnny's thick thighs as he felt Yuta through the thigh latex and lacy corset.

"Fuck, you look like a masterpiece, Yuyu.." Jaehyun looked at the costume that hugged Yuta in all the right places, practically making Jaehyun was to come right then and there. "I have never seen you in something so fucking sexy and gorgeous before, baby," Jaehyun said, letting his middle finger feel Yuta's nipple through the thick latex, causing Yuta to whimper like a puppy again.

"I would hate to take it off.." Jaehyun said, the other hand caressing down Yuta's body and thighs, feeling the lace, latex, and sheer fabric that felt good over Yuta's skin, "But I can't wait any longer," Jaehyun said before letting his two large hands bunch up the latex, lacy fabric and ripping it in half, causing Yuta and Johnny to moan at the action as Jaehyun discarded the material to the floor, leaving him in the frilly skirt, lacy panties, garter and knee highs.

"Let's leave these on," Jaehyun motioned at the extra frills and lacy materials, leaning towards Yuta, "I've always wanted to fuck you with a skirt on," He smirked when Yuta moaned again, practially on another verge of an orgasm.

Jaehyun ripped the panties off as well, throwing it to the floor, looking at Yuta's cock that was hard all over again, sitting upright against the frilly skirt make Jaehyun lose it. He ripped off his own panties, throwing it and grabbing his cock, pumping it hard and fast, "Fuck, wait, we need lube," Jaehyun said, about to get up until Yuta's hand grabbed Jaehyun's wrists, shaking his head fast.

"I-I prepped myself before Johnny came home...T-Three fingers, so please just fuck me while master watched, Jae..." Yuta says, panting, really just wanting to be filled and Johnny groaned at his pleading.

"Shit, just fuck him, Jaehyun. Fuck him like a filthy, begging slut like he's being right now," Johnny said, pumping his cock hard and fast, about to cum at the scene of Yuta begging.

"Yes, master," Jaehyun bit his lip, re-positioning himself again to his original state. Jaehyun held Yuta's legs up and together, putting them on his right shoulder as he pressed the tip of his cock to Yuta's hole, making him yelp at the feeling.

"P-Please fuck me good...h-hard and fast, make me squirt like master did..." Yuta begged, lips quivering with need and eyes blown and wide.

Jaehyun moaned and pressed his length into Yuta's hole, filling him nice and slow, letting Yuta adjust to his size. Yuta moaned at the feeling of finally being filled with all the foreplay before. He tipped his head back on Johnny's thigh, feeling Johnny hit his mouth and lips with his massive member, "Suck while you fuck, maid," Yuta nodded, eyes glossy to Johnny, "Of course, master. Anything for you master," Yuta spoke, as if he speaking in mantra. He started mouthing at Johnny's cock, licking it from the back of the base and kissing the throbbing member as he palmed the tip.

Jaehyun fills his cock into Yuta til the his hips met Yuta's, pulling out slowly then slamming himself back into Yuta, causing him to moan loudly, and convulse at the feeling. Jaehyun didn't hold back and pounded himself into Yuta, hard and fast, making Yuta a balling and whimpering mess. 

Yuta kept saying Jaehyun's name in soft gasps, making Jaehyun moan as he felt Yuta squeezing around his cock to feel him more, "Holy shot, Yuta, y-you feel so fucking good," Jaehyun moaned at he went faster into Yuta, making the latter groan.

"Oh shit, I'm going to-" Johnny said, instantly getting up from the couch, disregarding Yuta as he limped up and then down from Johnny's thigh to the couch cushion, but not minding it while he's in intense pleasure. Johnny turned, facing Yuta, with his face right below Johnny's cock.

"Open up, yuyu," Johnny groaned at Yuta, who was in fucking pleasurable bliss, opened his mouth with blown eyes. Johnny pumped himself a few more times before he aimed his cock down at Yuta's face and coming all over his face, most of the cum going into Yuta's mouth and tongue, as he bathed in the feeling of the warm cum all over his face.

"Oh fuck, give me some, yuyu," Jaehyun whined, moving Yuta's legs from his shoulder, opening the as he positioned himself inbetween them, leaning down as he tangled his tongue with Yuta's, who was more than willing to share. His hands got tangled into Jaehyun's hair as fingers swirled into the brown locks, as he tongue wrestled his boyfriend who was fucking him so good.

"What good little maids," Johnny smirked at how desperate the two were with his cum. He loved seeing them fight and share Johnny's cum, it always made him hard all over again.

"O-Oh fuck, Jaehyun!" Yuta tilted his head back, letting the kiss part as he felt his orgasm raise in his stomach, about to release all over his body and frilly skirt.

"Come, yuyu, cum like a good boy..." Jaehyun moaned as he nipped and kisses along Yuta's neck and shoulders, "I wanna see you squirt from my cock," And that's where Yuta loses it, letting the coiling in his stomach release as he felt his cock squirt out liquidy cum all over his and Jaehyun's chest, feeling his cock twitch and squirt more and more as Jaehyun slammed his hips back into him.

"O-Oh my fucking god..." Jaehyun said, looking at the sight as he busted his seed into Yuta, cock slamming into Yuta's hole once more as his milked out his cum into Yuta, making Yuta spasm at the filling of being completely filled by Jaehyun.

"Holy fuck, babies.." Johnny said, looking at the sight of the two cumming almost simultaneously, "That was amazing.." Johnny said as Jaehyun pulled out of Yuta, and laid next to him on the couch as both of them panted and groaned.

Yuta whimpered as he felt Jaehyun's cum starting to leak out of his hole, feeling his ankle being held, making his legs open, causing Yuta to look and seeing a smirking Johnny look at him before going to his hole, licking and sucking the cum from Yuta's hole, making him moan and yelp at the the feeling of Johnny's tongue licking his sensitive hole fast and hard.

"J-Johnny.." Yuta moaned cutely before Johnny sat up, licking his lips at the treat his just swallowed, "Sorry, baby." Johnny smirked and leaned towards hims, placing a soft kiss.

"Did you two think this was better than that silly halloween party?" Johnny asked the two, who were still recovering from the previous session, "Yes..but I still wanted to go, you jerk.." Jaehyun said with a small pout which caused Yuta to giggle at him, "Sorry, Jae..." Johnny looked at his pouty boyfriend with a sorry look, before getting an idea in his head.

"Maybe...I'll show you how sorry I am," Smirking as he grabbed Jaehyun's waist and hosting him up, to straddle his lap, nipping at his neck and collar bone, making Jaehyun moan at the sensation, causing a second round...and third round...and then a forth round of 'Sorry' sex to happen...and the boys completely forgetting about that dumb halloween party.


End file.
